


First.

by xMyBlackParade



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: CEO!Frank - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Light Dom/sub, Little!Gerard, Love, M/M, Name-Calling, New York City, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, daddy!frank, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMyBlackParade/pseuds/xMyBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's life as a CEO in New York with his beloved boyfriend is... pretty sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I wrote this I'm restless

Frank Iero had a pretty sweet life. He didn’t like to consider himself lucky, just hard working. But he had to admit there had been times in his life where it seemed like luck played a big part. His first career choice had been a hit, his first attempt at starting a business had been successful, his first decisions were usually correct and his first experiences had always been memorable

Being the CEO of his own record company, owning a pretty big apartment in downtown Manhattan, and generally doing great were things Frank couldn’t just ignore. To make everything better, like the big cherry on top of the cake, he’d already found the love of his life, on his very first official boyfriend, all before he turned 30. Score!

He enjoyed telling the story of how he met his boyfriend to anyone who’d listen, like a preacher passionately uttering his favorite passage of the bible or a poet reciting his work to the crowd, because it was straight out of a crappy chick flick: walking through Central Park to get back to his apartment, a steaming cup of coffee tightly clutched between his fingers to keep them warm. Lost in thought, just pacing around in a whirl of wind and snow, he only turned his head when some particularly bright red hair crossed his path.

Frank’s not ashamed to say it was love at first sight: the (unbelievably gorgeous) owner of said red hair was just sitting there on a bench, contrasting sharply against the white environment. He was clad all in black, a dark green scarf wrapped around his neck being the only splash of color in his outfit. His legs were crossed and his tongue was poking out in the most adorable manner, his long lashes standing out against his rosy cheeks. He was really pale, and Frank immediately knew he had to approach him.

The need of talking to the newfound, beautiful stranger hit him so suddenly, in fact, that he found himself standing next to the bench and looking at the redhead with comically large eyes before he even realized what he was doing. The pale man didn’t look up from the huge sketchbook he was holding on his lap until after a few more pencil strokes, finally looking up and offering an awkward smile at the blushing man near his sitting spot.

“Can I help you?” he said softly, and if Frank hadn’t already been creepily crushing on him, he certainly would be now. The stranger’s voice was something out of this world, just slightly nasal but in a nice, odd way; and yet smooth and a little high pitched. Frank abruptly forgot how to speak. He had never been attracted to someone so spontaneously before, he had no idea of what to say. Should he ask for his number? Should he straight away ask him for coffee? Should he just scatter?

Before he could decide on a way to embarrass himself, the redhead smiled at him and tilted his head. “My name is Gerard; would you like to sit down?”

And after Frank sat down and started speaking again, he couldn’t bring himself to stop. They talked for hours: about comics, about music, about coffee, even about the worst place to get gyros one could find in New York, and none of them liked gyros. Frank also got some basic information on the redhead: Gerard Way, he had a brother, he was also from New Jersey, he was an art student at SVA and his natural hair color was dark brown. Frank also thought right away that Gerard appeared to be the love of his life (and boy, was he right).

That was Frank's first time talking to someone in Central Park, his first time walking someone home, his first time kissing someone after knowing them just for a couple hours. Those firsts went amazingly well, and pretty soon, they started to date.

And now, four years after the whole ordeal, Gerard still blushes anytime Frank tells that story, which happens pretty often. Gerard graduated school and worked freelance on different projects, not keeping a permanent job mostly because not so long into their relationship they fell into the roles they both loved: Frank insisted on taking care of him and spoiling him, and Gerard was just happy to be spoiled and focus all of his attention on pleasing Frank. First kink Frank developed? A damn daddy kink. He felt it weird and dirty at first, to be so turned on by Gerard acting so innocent and dependent, but they were so into it he just decided to let it slide.

They enjoyed spending time together and tried to do it as much as possible, and even after living together for two years and seeing each other almost all day, they were still head over heels for each other. Frank always made the time to pick Gerard up from school, and after he graduated, Gerard always met Frank for lunch or waited for him at home with his favorite dinner and a sexy outfit.

And, of course, everyone in Frank's office was used to Gerard by now. Not that he was unpleasant to be with; on the contrary, everyone loved him by now and had taken the hint that he should be treated like a treasure unless they wanted to enrage Frank. But he could be a little eccentric in the eye of corporative people. He'd dyed his hair every color in the book, his clothes were completely black or completely colorful depending on his mood, and he was always wearing tight clothes.

Something was safe to assume: every woman in the office had drooled over him at least once, and so had every man, and everyone in between. It wasn't like they were eager to tell their boss that his boyfriend had everyone wrapped around his little, manicured finger; but Frank wasn't blind. He noticed the stares, the blushing, the attention; and if he was being honest, he also enjoyed knowing he owned someone everyone would die to have. It made him feel invincible.

The staff was used to another kind of things too. Maybe Frank wasn't blind, but they weren't deaf. Some of the visits Gerard made failed to slip everyone's knowledge, especially when Frank locked the door to his office and their moans could be heard all over the place. Not that anyone could blame them, of course, and Frank was an extremely generous boss so everyone was more than willing to put up with the loud couple.

  
So when Gerard told Frank he was going over one day, he didn't think any differently of the date.

 _'Lunch? <3' _he'd texted Frank.

_'Of course. Swing by? I'll take you out.’_

_'Yay! (: see you in five.'_

Frank put his phone down and wrapped up his work. He got up and stretched, pacing around for a couple minutes before heading out of his office and into the hallway upon receiving Gerard's text indicating he had arrived. He couldn't help but notice the way some of his employees blushed when he saw him, and how some of them were blatantly staring at Gerard even when Frank stepped into the lobby, and the reason was extremely obvious.

His boyfriend, bless him, was wearing a little black dress with a cherry pattern that fit him like a glove. He was wearing thigh high boots and makeup, and Frank couldn't really blame anyone in the room for staring when he couldn't tear his own gaze away. And although he was getting turned on, the disrespectful stares being thrown at his boyfriend were bothering him more than they should.

Gerard noticed Frank right away and smiled wide. "Hi, love," he said cheerily, throwing himself to his boyfriend's arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Gee," replied Frank, feeling everyone's eyes upon them. He leaned closer to Gerard and arched an eyebrow, silently asking for an explanation.

"Good." Gerard just looked back innocently and smirked. "Are we going out?"

"Actually, we're ordering Chinese today. Come here." He wrapped a protective arm around his boyfriend's waist before leading him back into his office, and it didn't take long before everyone took the hint and went back to work.

Once inside Frank's office, he locked the door and pulled Gerard close to his chest in a swift move, trying his best to conceal his anger. "So?"

Gerard looked at him in the eye and pouted, his palms resting on his boyfriend's chest. "You don't even like Chinese, daddy..."

"What the fuck, Gerard?" Frank growled, his face turning a little red. "You like whoring yourself around? You like it when they watch you like that?"

"I thought you didn't mind..." Gerard replied, stepping as close to his daddy as possible and biting his lip. "You've never minded before..."

"Because you're usually more covered than this when you come here," he argued, his hands finding his way down to sneak under the short skirt around Gerard's thighs. "But this, everyone wanted you, and you just..."

Frank couldn't finish his sentence because his brain stopped processing thoughts after he discovered Gerard wasn't wearing any underwear. Nothing. His hands were met with a handful of soft flesh he immediately squeezed as hard as he could. "You little slut," he gasped, and Gerard went as red as an apple.

"I wanted to surprise you," Gerard whispered in return, licking at his lips and tracing the stripped pattern of Frank's tie with his fingertip. "Do you like it?"

Instead of answering, Frank just smashed their lips together, immediately using his index finger to circle the rim Gerard's entrance, ripping a moan from the small boy.

"Is t-this a yes?" Gerard mumbled, wrapping his arms around Frank's neck as his knees went weak from the touch.

"I do, but this kind of outfit should be worn just in our bedroom. You look positively edible," Frank spoke softly, his lips grazing the shell of Gerard's ear. "And it's time for lunch, you know?"

The redhead couldn't do but smirk and nod. "Yup. I'm today's special," he said with a shake of his hips, making Frank moan in anticipation.

"You're just so into it today," Frank groaned, turning Gerard around and pressing him into the wall next to the locked door. "You wanna act like a whore? You're gonna get fucked like one."

Gerard was thinking of something to say when he suddenly heard Frank dropping to his knees and felt the skirt of his dress being hitched up. And the next thing he knew, Frank's face was buried into his soft behind, eating him out like his life depended on it, no warning.  And the pale boy had gone wild, writhing in pleasure and thrusting his hips back, trying to make his daddy go deeper while supporting himself with both palms on the wall.

"Daddy," he panted softly. "D-daddy, please-"

Frank shut him up with a slap to his fleshy hip before continuing his task, his tongue working wonders inside Gerard. And once he thought the prep time had been enough, he stood up and pressed his covered erection against his boyfriend's ass.

"Doing this to daddy at his office is not professional, do you understand, kitten?" The redhead couldn't do but nod, still trying to push his hips behind and gaining a chuckle from Frank.

"Eager," he said amused before sliding his trousers down to his knees and pushing inside his boyfriend swiftly. "Here you go, baby. Take daddy’s cock like a good boy." Gerard's tight walls around him made him lose it, just holding onto his hips and settling for a rough pace from the beginning, making the boy in front of him tremble with each thrust.

“Harder, sir, please!” Gerard pleaded, his face covered in a thin layer of sweat, his face burning red. “I need you!”

Frank didn’t have to be told twice, being too horny himself to even deny Gerard’s wishes. He skipped the teasing and angled himself better, pounding into his boyfriend as hard as he could.

Neither of them spoke after that, too lost in their pleasure to break the relative silence. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of skin slapping against skin, Frank’s grunts and groans at the sight of his dick appearing and disappearing in between the redhead’s cheeks and Gerard’s moans. 

Frank had his office soundproofed a while ago with the purest intentions (and maybe a dirty idea or two in his mind), but Gerard could get pretty loud. It’s like he was in a fight against the soundproof walls, he was wining, and Frank loved it. He loved to be the one making Gerard moan and scream like this, loved knowing everyone would hear them and feel jealous.

Suddenly he felt his release approaching, but he was determined to make Gerard come first. He wrapped his palm around Gerard’s cock and started pumping him in time with his thrusts, leaning forward and sucking hickeys into his pale neck. “Let go, baby,” he whispered against the newly bruised skin. “C’mon. Make daddy happy.” 

Gerard couldn’t take it anymore, releasing into Frank’s palm with a scream that Frank was sure could have been heard everywhere in the city. His insides clenched around his boyfriend and he shivered, spent but happy. Frank held onto him and groaned at the impossible tightness, pushing his hips forward a couple more times before he was coming too, filling Gerard up before pulling out. 

He grabbed Gerard and turned him around, offering him support and kissing his forehead. Gerard looked up and when their eyes met, they smiled and couldn’t help the giggles that overtook him. Frank kissed him one last time before getting dressed again, Gerard fixing his dress and hair with a smirk.

“So… Lunch?” He teased with a chuckle, grabbing Frank’s hand and pulling him out of his office. He walked right next to Frank, avoiding everyone’s eyes glued on them. Frank just smirked at everyone they passed, pulling his boyfriend closer to him by his waist and leading him outside into the hot summer weather, not caring about the staring and the jealousy. He was the boss, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty ending but I was tired! I have ideas for another two chapters for this but I don't know yet! What do y'all think?   
> Again sorry for any mistakes... English isn't my first language!


End file.
